


《倒戈与归忠》

by xiaxiaoxin



Category: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker - Fandom, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaxiaoxin/pseuds/xiaxiaoxin





	《倒戈与归忠》

彼得从没想过，他最敬重的那个人会在今天与他为敌。

究竟被困在这多久了？他想不出来，九头蛇的防卫相当森严，所有他曾设想的逃脱方案都被推翻。

身上的伤口很疼，大多是史蒂夫留下的。好吧，他没保留点力道。超级士兵的全力一击足以让彼得缓几天了，或者几个月。

面前的墙大概是块单面玻璃，持续嗡鸣的蜘蛛感应正试图提醒他什么，但排风孔传出的不明气息让他难以绷紧神经。双手被死死铐在墙壁，彼得没见过的这种锁链，它们并不坚固，却完全无法挣脱，这里似乎专门为他准备⋯⋯

“喜欢这间牢房吗？专门为你准备，蜘蛛侠。”牢门缓缓上升，又在史蒂夫进入后自动闭合。

彼得不想见到史蒂夫。他的队长，他的导师，他的旗帜⋯⋯这个代表着美国的男人神情一如既往的坚韧，却又不同过往。

或许那身绿色军服与胸前的标志太过刺眼，直到史蒂夫来到他面前，彼得都不曾抬起头，他想逃避，逃避自己将面对男人的现实。

“不说话？”史蒂夫向前两步，右手扣在青年的脖颈：“这可不像你。我希望你能好好考量，你失去了你的企业，失去了你的队伍，现在你一无所有。但只要说出地下余党的当前所在，你仍可以获得曾经拥有的一切。”

彼得偏过头，试图挣开男人过于有力的手。在片刻沉默中，他稍稍抬起头，与史蒂夫对视，眼里是始于对方的坚韧：“你曾告诉我，无论陷入何等困境，都不能向敌人低头。”

“我以为我们仍是朋友，彼得，我希望这里有你加入。”史蒂夫的表情像在惋惜，又转瞬即逝“不过没关系，我有很多方法让你低头。”

史蒂夫抬起左手，按下了手中的遥控器，电流一瞬间接通。高温与电击让彼得猝不及防，疼痛使他哑声嘶喊着，大脑与眼前一片空白，这让他没注意到再次打开的牢门，和走进牢房的人。

“长官，他不肯说吗？”

“嗯，开始吧。”

电流终于停止，彼得剧烈的喘息，他抬起头，死死瞪着史蒂夫毫无波澜的脸，稍稍偏过脸，他看到男人正从一名九头蛇特工手中接过一支针管。

那针管逼近颈侧，他拼命挣扎着试图逃窜，蜘蛛感应正在警告他那东西的威力，但紧紧禁锢双手的锁链使他无路可逃。

针管刺入颈侧，药剂打入体内，上一秒还在作响的蜘蛛感应戛然而止，取而代之的是疼痛，将他笼罩的疼痛，仿佛每个细胞都在被明火灼烧着。他难以克制的嘶吼，直到它停止。

躯干开始卸力，视线也模糊不清，难以控制的变化让彼得不安，他抽动手臂，却被镣铐硌的生疼。

“浑身乏力，失去蜘蛛感官，痛觉翻倍。这很有趣吧，专门为克制你的蜘蛛能力。”史蒂夫摆弄着那根空针管，他看向青年愈发收缩的瞳孔：“这只是初剂，只有大约三小时的时效。但我们有时间，奥克塔维斯博士愿意在你身上下功夫。”

青年的气息开始断续，那声音像在抽泣，也像在隐忍：“⋯⋯当钢铁侠和蚁人他们，当那些人发出质疑时，你是唯一相信我的人。队长，史蒂夫，是你给了我信任，信念和坚持到意义⋯⋯”

“但今天，你却将之全部打碎，你亲手撕毁了我对你的信任，和一切。”

“我还能让它毁的更彻底。”

面罩被掀开半截，距离贴近到让眼前的景象没受到高度近视的影响，因此彼得清晰的看到了男人拉开腰带，露出那根半勃的性器。

“舔。”

简单的字符却将彼得的大脑瞬间清空，双腿不受控制的打颤，当史蒂夫将龟头蹭向他干燥的嘴唇时，他扔逞强着偏开头躲避。

“你还是不知道学乖。”史蒂夫挑起唇，从胸前的口袋中拿出遥控器，按下了开关。

当电流不断穿透他的身体，彼得只记得疼。药剂让疼痛更加激烈，他难以承受的挤出眼泪，直到史蒂夫停下电击，帮他拭净眼角。

这次他得服软，他不得不服软。

所以彼得小心的张开双唇，含住性器。口腔不情不愿的包裹上柱身，征服欲让史蒂夫不满的向前顶弄，阴径头部几乎深入喉咙。

这让彼得不禁干呕，虽然他吐不出什么，他忍耐着男人的抽插，直到浓稠的精液射进嗓子，茎身终于退出，他止不住的干咳起来。

镣铐被解开，彼得想起身扑向史蒂夫，却发现双腿软的几乎没法支撑他站立，他再次跌回地面，后脑磕到墙边，他疼得抽气。

史蒂夫低下头，眼里净是蔑视，漫不经心。他伸出左脚，皮鞋鞋尖挑起青年下颚，他喜欢这个表情，那张俊逸的脸上是痛苦和迷茫。

“你还有一次机会，士兵，效忠于我。”

“这就像让九头蛇仁慈一样，做梦吧！”

“那你就有的玩了。”

话音将落，牢门再次打开，彼得稍稍撑起身，进来那人几乎让他惊讶：“巴基？！你怎么在这、你不是⋯⋯”

“他不是巴基•巴恩斯。”

“我是冬日战士。”

冬日战士，这个称谓再次将彼得击穿。

他意识到，这一次九头蛇胜利了，当史蒂夫与巴基站成一线，他们将无懈可击。身体与心理的双重打击让他渐渐停止无谓的挣扎，他愈发绝望。

巴基向前一步，拉着他手臂迫使他起身，又松开手，让他结结实实得砸向地面，彼得听到那人言简意赅的发号：“爬起来。”

这时再倔强下去不是个好办法，两个超级士兵有无数种方法杀死他。他撑着手臂起身，看着眼前的史蒂夫蹲下，带着黑色皮质手套的左手挑起他的下巴，伸出舌在他耳边舔弄，如同低声赞扬爱犬：“好孩子。”

他以为这已经是极限，但事实上，他们总能让屈辱更上一层。

巴基在他身后半跪，右手顺着青年背上的凹陷一路向下磨蹭，细瘦的窄腰，紧翘的肉臀，饱满的大腿⋯⋯青年的曲线足以让任何人癫狂。

“不、嗯⋯⋯”彼得轻吟一声，他看不到巴基游走的手，身后不可控的动作让他不安，也更加敏感。

男人的动作忽然停了，这让彼得松了口气，又在布料撕裂的声音中绷紧神经。后臀暴露于空气，而他没穿任何内衣，他忽然后悔为了美观而舍弃内裤，听见身后的轻笑声，他能想象到自己的脸有多烫。

史蒂夫的表情几乎毫无变化，他只是眯起了那双冰蓝色的双眼，掐住青年颈部，强迫他拼命向上仰起，又低下头，附上一个近乎啃食的吻。

彼得终于正视了男人的双眼，那里凿刻的是侵略，是征服，是压垮理智的威严。他难以控制的屏住呼吸，那眼神令他恐惧，并深入骨髓。

“你⋯⋯不是史蒂夫⋯⋯”

“我当然是。”史蒂夫站起身，他冷峻而傲然的模样让彼得想起了他的新名称：“但我不再是美国队长，或者，我不仅是美国队长。”

“我是世界的天罚，是美国的航向标，是九头蛇的至高领袖。”

“而你，你曾是我欣赏的战士，但你的倔强让你失去了与我并肩的机会。现在，你只是一个俘虏，一件玩具，你的任何一处都可以被肆意辱没，而他们，将很乐意观看这场游戏。”

他们？彼得看向那面镜子，在史蒂夫按下开关的瞬间，他看到了房外的九头蛇特工们，还有⋯⋯一些熟悉的身影。

奥托站在最前叉手而立，彼得却能想象到他面罩下充满玩味讽刺的表情。他们摩拳擦掌，幻想着如何摧毁关在笼中的，这具美好躯壳，这是曾经不可亵渎的英雄，占据道德制高点的正义者，他们无法触及的人。

但现在，他被九头蛇的领袖按在地上，肉穴接纳着巴基的手指。指尖在穴道中摸索着，直到触碰到微微凸起的那一点，手指开始碾磨，按压，借着被激出的肠液反复抽插，如史蒂夫所说，现在他只是件玩具。

屈辱，恐惧，不甘，它们将青年笼罩着，又被快感尽数冲散。史蒂夫正撕开那身制服揉弄彼得胸前的凸起，皮靴踩在他下体磨蹭，彼得没经历过这些，这一切都让他难以预测。

青年柔软紧致的肉穴引诱着忍耐已久的士兵，感受到穴道的湿润，巴基抽出手指拉开裤带，露出了那根盎然的粗长性器。

视线的盲点让彼得看不到身后的景象，他只感受到失去填充的空虚，又惊恐的试图忘却，可口中翻搅他软舌的手指使他无法集中精力。

“呜——————！！”后穴被填满撕裂，疼痛使作罢的蜘蛛感应再次叫嚣起来，躯干恢复了部分力量，他猛地起身，挣脱开面前的男人。

就在双手即将触碰到那人的脸，巴基忽然从身后将他按在窗上。乳尖和脸侧被贴在冰凉的玻璃，窗外的视线几乎将他灼伤，彼得死死闭上双眼，企图忽略那些人的丑恶嘴脸。

“我劝你老实点。”巴基忽然开口，左手按住青年后颈，右手扶着茎身再次深入那个紧致湿热的小穴。

他将没入一气呵成，那让彼得产生被贯穿的错觉，性器前段滴出几滴透明淫液，随着顶撞被蹭到玻璃上，又顺着向下划去。

室外的耻笑几乎让他绝望，却在这时，玻璃变回了镜面。

史蒂夫掰过他的脸，让他正视着镜面，轻笑着告知，又不容置疑：“看看你自己的模样，那是什么？那是娼妓，是污秽，那是你的本质。”

他不禁咬紧了下唇，因为史蒂夫根本没错，此刻的自己不配称谓英雄。他终于理解了史蒂夫所说的“辱没”作何用意，从未使用过的后穴正被快感贯彻，交杂的痛意使一切感受更甚，但他不能哭喊，他只能一边呜咽，一边小心克制着呻吟。

巴基发狠的向上顶撞着，撞散了绵密的媚叫，撞碎了夹杂的呜咽。望着他耸动的肩胛骨，眼前忽然出现了一副场景：

他们在战场，仅剩他俩的战场，左边是生死不明的战友，右边是破败不堪的残骸，面前是层出不穷的敌人，而背后，是彼此。他回过头看向身后，那并不孔武却有力的身形，他们向彼此点头示意，把信任交付⋯⋯

那场景太过飘渺，所以巴基将它归于幻觉，他不耐的撞向那点，青年猝不及防，前段射出浓稠精水，猛地夹紧了穴道，让他濒临绝顶。

随着数下抽插，巴基闷哼着将精液留在青年体内。当男人松开禁锢着他的双手，彼得脱力的滑落在地，又被史蒂夫粗暴的拉起，转过身来。

红肿的穴口被拨开，精水与淫液顺着臀部与大腿淌下，屈辱使彼得偏过头不愿直视男人，又被迫直视着。

“不再反抗一下吗？外面的人还都看着呢。”

闻言，彼得猛地转过头，却只能看到满脸惊恐的自己，他回过头，不愿再面对，任由史蒂夫将他托起，阴茎再次埋入肉穴。

“史蒂夫⋯⋯队长、呜⋯⋯疼⋯⋯”

疼痛与快感终于将彼得击垮，紧裹男人性器的粘膜正记忆着龟头的形状，青筋随着抽插刮擦肠壁，一切感受都让他几乎哭出声来。

双腿缠上男人紧实的腰胯以免滑落，面颊埋在他的颈窝不愿抬头，稀碎的吟叫伴随着史蒂夫抽插的幅度。他输了，他们都输了，这场战争中他失去了一切，而现在他再也无法拥有。

牢室外，有个红色的身影停了会，又缓缓离开。

拉扯着挺立的乳头，那如电击般密集的快感自乳首蔓延至全身，带着阵阵火辣的疼痛，彼得抽搐着绞紧了后穴，他扬起脖颈，射出了些许稀薄精液。

窗外的士兵们死死盯着那处交合，一些肠液被打出体外蹦到窗上，巴基却止不住的将目光停留在彼得隐忍的面庞。他是冬日战士，是九头蛇特工，照理来讲，他本该从未见过青年，但现在，他的声音，他的身体，他的气息，他的一切都太过熟悉，熟悉到让他怀疑⋯⋯

但硬挺的下身不给他太多思考的机会，他走上前，顺着两人的交合处塞入手指，史蒂夫向他挑了挑眉，稍稍抱起青年，给巴基留出空间。

原本就被填充满当的小穴再次被撕开，疼的彼得咬向史蒂夫的颈侧。力道不大，却也足够咬疼，史蒂夫皱着眉轻笑，狠狠深入的几次顶弄带有警告意味。

穴口还未扩张适当，但头脑发昏的士兵不愿再等，他抽出手指，将性器一并顶入。

“啊⋯⋯！疼、巴基，别进来⋯⋯呜⋯⋯”

青年的示弱让巴基愣住。那个称呼，那个声调，不⋯⋯这不对，我不该、等等——

巴基忽然抬起头，他悄声打量着房间内的布局，又将视线挪回彼得的身体。

每当紧张与疼痛盖过半数理智，彼得都会用些俏皮话来缓解。但现在，理智已被逼迫退场，撕裂的疼痛几乎让他昏厥，曾麻痹神经的快感一哄而散。

“放轻松，蜘蛛侠。记住今天，你早晚要习惯这些。”

而史蒂夫的话，总能让他如跌入冰窟。

乳头被史蒂夫含在口中，舌尖来回舔舐着那个小孔，时而衔在嘴中轻轻拉扯。酥麻让青年稍稍放松下身，两个性器便趁虚而入，此起彼伏的操干着。

那块敏感的软肉被来回顶弄，彼得不受控制的软下腰。这姿势太过于深入，两个高大的超级士兵站立于地面将青年夹在中间。两根肉茎毫不停息的愈发深入，不断的撞上敏感的前列腺，让青年颤栗着拱起腰，自喉中吐露的呜吟愈发涣散。

在青年肩上留下吮痕，这具美好的躯体让巴基疯狂，也让他找回了理智。掰过彼得的面颊与他交吻，分泌过剩的涎水自嘴角流至下巴，让彼此间的粘稠更甚。

两人一并发泄着，将精液尽数灌进肠壁深处，无法出声的彼得只能抽搐着闷哼，射出最后一点精水在史蒂夫那身墨绿色制服上加以点缀。

把早已脱力的青年安置在巴基怀中，史蒂夫脱下外套为他盖上。此刻放松下神经他没能注意到巴基早已改变的眼神，也没能注意到腰侧被偷走的钥匙。

当他率先离开房间，士兵们也整装散去，奥托转过身，又皱着眉回头看了眼，巴基正将青年安置在金属床上。

所有人都没能看到那两人相交的视线和紧握的手。

而他们也不会知道，巴基•巴恩斯已归队，冬日战士不复存在。

这场战争的天平，终究倒向了正义。


End file.
